You belong to me
by Laura767
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's Song told from Jarley's perspective.


This story is about Jarley and is based of her song "You belong with me".

Marley was in her room one night doing her homework when a paper aeroplane flew in through her window. This made her smile. She picked the note and read it to herself. The brunette looked up from the note and saw her best friend/crush smiling at her and pointing to her note pad. She picked it up and the two had their usual written conversation that they had nightly. Eventually it came to an end when Jake's phone started to ring.

Marley smile disappeared, it must of been Bree, Jake's girlfriend. Marley hated the girl, she made her friend miserable but she couldn't do nothing about it after all she was a cheerleader and Marley was a 'Glee Club Loser'.

Jake put his pad down and picked up his phone, starting to talk to his girlfriend. After 3 minutes Jake closed his curtains because he didn't want his best friend to see him upset.

Marley sighed. The girl had always wondered why the two were together, even though they were both popular, she could see that the two were on the rocks of their relationship. But oh well, Jake didn't see her the way she saw him, she was just his best friend. She continuesly told her self that Jake would always belong to someone like Bree because she was beautiful and confident whereas Marley thought of herself as fat and ugly. The young girl just didn't see her the way other people saw her.

Marley just decided to forget about her life's dramas and get lost in her music. She put on her favourite CD and started dancing around her room singing along to the words. She felt really happy at the moment, so she just continued to mess around.

What Marley didn't know was that Jake had finished his phone call with Bree and was now watching Marley mess around. Jake chuckled, he really did love his best friend. She would always make him smile even when she didn't have the intention to do so.

Eventually the two both found sleep as the both anticipated tomorrow's big basketball game. It was the big Championship game and Jake carried the whole schools hopes on his shoulder due to him being the captain. Marley was nervous because it was her last performance before her big solo performance for Nationals and she was worried that her nerves were going to get in the way.

 **The Next Day**

Marley woke up extra early to get to Glee Club for an extra practice for the big performance for the football game. As she was opening her curtains, she noticed Jake was doing the same so she smiled and waved at him trying to say good morning. Jake got the message and did the same action back.

Marley was happy to see Jake smile because she hardly saw it since he has been dating Bree. She sighed and continued to get herself ready for school. As she was walking out of her house, she noticed Jake do the same. Jake noticed as well and decided to catch up with Marley so they could walk to school together.

The two teens were happily walking together, laughing and joking when a red convertible pulled up beside them.

"Jakey Bo Bo, why are you walking with this trashy loser for?" Bree said stopping her car were the two teens stood.

"Well Bree, Marley is not trashy nor a loser, she is my best friend and I don't appreciate the way you speak to her!" Jake said crossing her arms, not moving from were he is.

Bree grimaced at her boyfriend's tone, how dare he stick up for another girl when they were dating!

"Okay Jake, I am sorry MILLY! Now Jake get in this car because I am giving you a lift to school. Oh and Milly you can continue walking because you need to lose a few pounds" Bree said smirking at the insecure brunette. Jake didn't appreciate the way that his so called girlfriend was talking to his best friend but he couldn't do anything so he hot in the car but not before giving Marley a hug and whispering an apology. Marley smiled at her friend but it disappeared when the car drove away. With a shrug, Marley continued to walk to school.

By the time she arrived, most of the Glee Club was in the choir room practising for tonights game. The Glee Club were going to be singing 'Don't say it's over' as well as 'Some Nights' which they had been practising for a while now.

While Marley was practising with the Glee Club, Jake was in the school's gym practising some lay ups before tonights game.

It was now 7 o'clock and the game was under way. Bree and the rest of the Cheerios were cheering on the Mickinley High Team while the rival team did the same. While the game was going on, Marley watched from the stand looking sadly at Jake. She really did love him but it broke her heart that someone like him was with someone was like her. She really didn't understand her best friend sometimes.

Tina and Blaine noticed that Marley wasn't into the game as much as everyone else was. As the watched the young brunette, they noticed that she looked at Jake with love and longing. The two friends looked at each other, they really didn't understand the "Jarley" relationship. From an outside view you would think that they were dating but if you knew the two, you would know that they were friends. They thought like the rest of the Glee Club that they would be a couple by now but obviously they weren't because Jake was dating the Queen Bitch.

The two friends moved closer to Marley and decided to talk to her until it was half time and time for them to perform.

The Glee Club started of with 'Don't Say It's Over' with Marley, Blaine, Tina and Artie leading the vocals. Jake watched Marley perform, he smiled at his friend. He knew that she loved to perform and that her nerves were not getting in the way. The Glee Club then changed to 'Some Nights' which seemed to please both schools. At the end of the performance, Jake got up from his seat and gave Marley a hug, telling he she did awesome.

Bree watched the two friends. She wasn't at all pleased how Jake would interact with Marley differently than he did with her. She was supposed to be his girlfriend, not Marley!

After the performance finished, the match continued. By the end of the game, The Mickinley Boys had won the game and were now back to back champions!

Jake was so happy. He firstly went to find Bree but noticed that she was in the corner flirting with another guy. Jake was in shock. He stormed over there and confronted the two. Bree explained it was over and that she had found someone better. That hurt Jake so instead of facing the humiliation, he decided to walk home.

Marley watched the game till the end and was happy that her friend was now apart of a back to back championship team. She watched her friend walk over to were Bree was and she stood there in shock - Bree was kissing another boy!

Marley watched the confrontation and was a little upset when Jake walked out. She thought that he would of wanted to see her before he left or that he might want to walk home with her. Marley sighed and stood up walking in the same direction as Jake.

Tina and Blaine also watched the confrontation and turned to each other both thinking that there may be a chance for Jarley's relationship yet.

A few weeks later Marley was busy studying, Jake whistled over to her attention. Marley turned towards Jake and gasped, her best friend stood before her in a tux which off his muscular physique. Jake smiled at his best friend and wrote on his pad if she was going to prom but the brunette sighed and wrote down that she was studying for her finals.

Jake frowned and told her that he wishes she was, he then picked up his blazer and walked out of his bedroom. Marley sighed, sge really wanted to go but she didn't have anything to wear.

When Marley finished her Chemistry homework she heard her mother call for her down stairs. Marley picked herself up off the bed and started to walk downstairs until she gasped. There standing before her was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Her mum smiled at her and told her to get ready or she will miss the dance. Marley hugged her mum thanking her over and over again until she broke away smiling and ran upstairs.

Jake was talking to Blaine and Tina when he was told to turn around. At first he was confused but when he saw what was before him, his face broke into a huge grin. Marley had actually come to the dance after all. He started to approach her when Bree intercepted his path.

"Jakey Bo Bo, I miss you so much! I really want to be with you again!" Bree said trying to cuddle Jake but he just removed her from his body and told her no thanks, he then continued walking towards Marley leaving a displeased Bree behind.

The two teens met each halve way and Marley showed Jake a piece of paper which read 'I Love You'. This made Jake smile and he did the same as well. The two smiled at each and started getting closer to each other until their lips met.


End file.
